


[Podfic] Vegas High

by vulgarshudder



Series: Four Corners of the Western World [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bipolar Disorder, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Kink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover after Reichenbach, tracking the snipers who threatened his friends, Sherlock has one thing left he can depend on: his mind. But when he faces making his first kill, alone among the mad excesses of Las Vegas, the pressure turns out to be greater than even he can endure without John beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vegas High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegas High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449638) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



Length: 1:00:56

File size: 55.7MB (mp3) 61.6 (audiobook)

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?i500pi39ap2b4p5) [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?i500pi39ap2b4p5)

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback for me or the author is greatly appreciated!


End file.
